The Golly Chronicle
by haven321
Summary: (Yeah, no idea what to name it!) This story starts where the show starts them and then will veer off after chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You will be (or should be!) familiar with the parts I have down. For those of you who are reading the fanfics before watching the show (like I did) you can see what happens on the show. I have only seen these parts on youtube. You will see where I plan to veer off when you get to the end of this part. I hope you like it. I don't own the story, the characters, or this part of the storyline. If you know the show well, start on chapter two. **

"Something tells me you like it here," Holly said, looking toward Gail who was sitting next to the bones.

"I could live here," Gail sighed. "Holly," she began, and then paused, "I'm like a cat. I'm very good at climbing trees and then the minute that I get up there I don't… I have no idea what to do. I want to get down but I don't know how to do that so I create an emergency situation to get out of it."

"Out of the tree?" Holly asked, confused.

"Out of relationships," Gail explained.

"Ah. Yeah, I used to be like that. But it turns out I didn't like men," Holly said as she handed Gail her jacket.

Gail put her jacket on as she mused, "I don't think I like men either."

Holly made a face, "I mean I'm a lesbian."

"Oh, I mean I hate people," Gail said without skipping a beat and walked away.

Holly just smiled as she followed Gail out.

"So is it still fun getting dressed?" Gail asked.

"What do you mean?" Holly laughed.

"Well I mean that's the most fun part of a date is getting dressed. I mean, how does it work if two girls are getting dressed together?"

"I dunno; how does it work with a guy?" Holly grinned.

"Well if you live together then he gets dressed first and then you get dressed… It's very stupid. Stupid question. What about if you want to borrow a dress, or shoes, or clothes? I mean is that cool? Do you share each other's things?" Gail realized as it left her mouth that this question was just as stupid, but it was already out.

"I wouldn't share your things," Holly teased.

"What is wrong with my things?" Gail was incensed.

"Nothing, they're just not my style," Holly explained.

"Oh, not enough fleece for you Holly? Not enough backpacks?" Gail's temper was flaring.

Holly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Gail's lips. When she leaned back she said, "You are insane. You know that right?" She stood with the bottle in one hand and grabbed her bag with the other. "I'm gonna take this with me if you don't mind. Plenty more out there."

"Sorry, where are you going?" Gail was utterly confused. Astonishment from the kiss caused her to be slow on the uptake.

"Dancing. I kinda need to get it out of my system. Thanks that was fun. Plus one forever," Holly smirked and sauntered off.

Gail sat where she was, completely confused. Her brain couldn't quite process what had just happened. She had kissed Holly back, but why? Had she done it just because she was being kissed or were there other underlying motives? She didn't know, and couldn't think about it with her brain addled by alcohol the way it was. She stared at the doorway Holly had disappeared out of. Her fingers came up and brushed across her lips. She felt her heart flipping in her chest. It had to be the alcohol and the wedding that caused all the weird feelings. She shook her head to clear it, and picked up her phone. She called a cab to come get her, and then she quickly escaped out the door without being seen, or looking in the direction of the dance floor.

Once home, she stripped off the dress and climbed into bed. She needed sleep. Then everything would be clearer.

Gail woke up feeling rather dry and crappy. She might have had a sip or two too much the night before. She had had fun though, even if she made an idiot of herself in front of Holly. Holly had kissed her, but now she realized it had been all in jest. Holly was just doing something that would stop Gail from continuing to say stupid thing after stupid thing.

She dragged herself out of bed and showered. She dressed in her uniform. She had a long day ahead of her.

She got to the door and yelled out, "Dov, let's go! We are gonna be late and I will have to shoot you."

"I'm coming!" Dov yelled back as he rushed out of his room.

The day was long and grating on Gail's nerves. By the time it ended, she couldn't think of much she wanted to do. One person came to mind though. There was one person who wouldn't grate on her nerves.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Gail asked when Holly picked up.

"Come on it's cathartic. Especially after a day like today," Holly pushed.

"I don't really like do sports," Gail admitted.

"It's not gonna kill ya to try something new."

Gail sighed and took her place at the base. She waited for the ball to come toward her. Sadly, she couldn't hold it together and screamed. She completely lost her grip on the bat and flung it forward. It crashed loudly and embarrassingly to the ground.

"Sorry! Actually it might kill you," Holly laughed, somewhat hysterically.

"I feel so humiliated. I told you I don't like sports. I'm leaving!" Gail stormed out of the batting cages. Holly could barely get it together enough to follow.

"You, Miss Perfect Never Hurt a Fly McNally, are the bad guy. Look at it. It's just killing you," Gail said and looked over McNally's shoulder. A ghost of a smile whisked across her face when she saw Holly waiting. "If you'll excuse me, my… my real friend is waiting for me so…" She finished and walked away.

"Hey," Holly greeted her.

"Hey, lets get out of here," Gail said and led the way. Feelings that Gail didn't understand, and wasn't willing to look at deeply, caused her heart to flutter as she left with Holly.

"I retire champion of the world," Gail said when she saw Holly across the bar. She walked over to talk to the other woman. "Hello! Can you make it two?"

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here?" Holly said, more a question than a statement.

"Yeah, Dov is on this new trivia kick and he's not gonna let us leave until he is crowned King of the Dorks."

Holly laughed. Gail's stomach flipped.

"Hey why don't I get this and then you can get the next round?" Gail said.

"Actually, I am meeting someone," Holly explains.

"Oh, sorry," Gail said, heart sinking.

"Don't be sorry," Holly smiled.

"Is it like someone someone or just like someone?" Gail questioned.

"I'm not sure yet," Holly said as she looked over shoulder at door and the entering woman. "Oh thanks for the drink."

Holly sauntered off and Gail watched. Gail's face darkened when she saw Holly hug the woman. She was angry and the alcohol wasn't helping her relax. She continues to stare Holly and Holly's date down. She kept drinking. More alcohol just might help she thought. She downed her glass and ordered her friend to get more. "Make mine a double." She could drink the feelings away.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Gail asked when she saw Holly walking down hall of the police station.

"Oh, just had to drop off a report. It's a murder case from a couple weeks ago," Holly said and waved the file in her hands.

"Doesn't the courier usually bring that stuff over?" Gail asked, her face showing her confusion.

"Yeah, he was… sick or something." It was a lame excuse. Gail saw right through it and Holly knew it. "Hey, come here," Holly said suddenly and pulled Gail into a nearby interrogation room. "Is it true? I just … I heard a rumor that there is some freak out there hunting you guys."

"Holly, I'm not allowed to talk about this," Gail replied. Holly glared and Gail continued, "There's an officer that was shot. She's in the hospital, and a few other officers took fire."

"You mean you. Someone shot at you?! A-And you're going to go back out there?" Holly's voiced raised, the concern evident but somewhat out of place.

Gail wondered why this suddenly bothered Holly. "Yeah Holly, I'm a police officer."

"That doesn't mean you have to go out there and put yourself in danger!"

"Yeah, it kinda does," Gail reminded her.

"Oh, okay. Well fine but lis-listen: that girl last night, I barely knew her okay it was… it was a stupid set up." Holly paused, and Gail shook her head slightly. "Well anyways, I just thought you should know. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I mean... I mean we tell each other stuff right? That's what is so great is us hanging out, and I guess that's why when I heard what was happening I thought I should come down here and I don't know… just make sure you're okay or something?" She couldn't seem to stop talking.

Gail grabbed Holly and pulled her into fierce, heated kiss. When she pulled away it was only inches and looked from Holly's eyes to her mouth and back. "I'm sorry. You just - you just have to stop talking."

"I won't say another word," Holly whispered, terrified to move.

Gail closed the space again to kiss Holly. For the first time in weeks her stomach settled. She was finally doing what she had dreamed about since the last kiss, the practically non-kiss, that started all the crazy mixed up feelings inside of her. This was right. More right than anything she had ever felt. More everything than she had ever felt. She was certain of nothing except that she wanted to continue kissing Holly forever. And so it was a horrendous feeling when she felt Holly pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short section, but that is where it wanted to end. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Gail looked at Holly and asked, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to go," Holly said, looking scared. "I- I have to go," she repeated, tore herself away from Gail, and dashed out of the room.

Gail was left confused and alone. She hadn't considered this possibility. She hadn't considered anything really. She had just acted, damn the consequences, and was shocked at the outcome. Gail wandered out of the interrogation room. She was trying to hide the hurt and confusion, but when Oliver saw her exit the room he seemed to know something was wrong.

"You okay Peck?" he asked, concerned.

"What? I'm fine. There is someone out shooting at us. I am pissed," she said and stormed away.

Oliver made a face as she retreated. He knew something else was bothering her, but he didn't want to push her.

Gail didn't get a chance to really consider what had happened for many hours. She was busy, busy doing and then busy waiting. The waiting at the hospital was the worst. She wanted only one thing: to call Holly. Yet she realized she needed to wait and give Holly the space she needed even if she didn't understand. And so being sent home was just about the worst thing, other than the shooting itself, that could happen. Once home she wouldn't be able to think about anything but the kiss and Holly running away.

Gail woke but wasn't sure she had actually slept. She didn't feel rested in the least. She had lain in bed for hours, sleepless. Then, when she finally did fall asleep, dreams got the better of her. She woke in a terrible mood and she was furious. She couldn't believe Holly could run away. She picked up her phone and checked it. Nothing. No missed calls. No texts. She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

She jumped and nearly dropped her phone when it began to buzz in her hand. She looked at it. It was her brother so she answered.

"What do you want?" she barked.

"Whoa there tiger. Generally when people are calling with good news it is nice to be civil."

"Don't start with me Steve. What good news?"

"Oliver is doing well. So are the others still at the hospital. Just thought you would want to know," he explained.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly.

"What the hell is up with you?" he asked.

"Just a bad nights sleep. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we need you at the station. With being down a few people they need everyone who can be here to be here."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you are my sweet sister and I wanted to give you the good news," he teased.

"Go to hell," she grumbled, almost good-naturedly.

"Be here as soon as you can," he finished and hung up the phone.

Gail showered, dressed, and headed to the station. She figured that this way she could keep her mind off everything else.

And it worked until she was sent to the pathology department. She walked in much like a cornered cat. Her eyes darted left and right. She hoped to completely avoid Holly. She was so busy looking left and right that she didn't see Holly until she literally ran into the back of her.

"Gail! What are you doing here?" Holly asked quickly.

"I have to pick up a report from yesterday's incident. My brother sent me. Where can I find Jerrod's office?" She said, thinking she pulled off sounding professional and detached.

"Down the hall to the left. But we need to talk," Holly reached out to steer Gail, but Gail stepped back quickly.

"I am busy right now. Maybe later," Gail said and quickly walked around Holly.

"Gail," Holly called down the hall, but Gail didn't stop and didn't look back.

Gail's heart was feeling pinched in her chest. Even though Holly had hurt her and she shouldn't care, it hurt to know she was causing pain to Holly. This was a first. Gail didn't usually care when she hurt someone in retaliation. In fact, that was her m/o; hurt others when they hurt you. And absolutely don't let someone in close. So she wondered where she had gone wrong this time and how she had allowed it to happen.

She growled to herself and stomped toward the office Holly had directed her to.

In the office, she curtly picked up the file she needed and left quickly. She went back to the station with the file and a terrible mood. It was at the station she saw that she had missed a call from Holly and that she had left a message. Gail didn't listen to the message and buried her phone in her pocket. She had wanted a text or message earlier today, but now that it was there she decided she didn't want it. She knew she just had to make it through a few more hours and then she could go home and figure out what to do.


End file.
